


Caught in a Web

by gukptune



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man, Crime, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jungkook as Spiderman, More smut later, Sex, Smut, Spider-Man!au, Violence, insinuated sex, reader as blackcat, spider-kook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukptune/pseuds/gukptune
Summary: New York’s resident web-slinger finds himself wrapped in his own webs by the hands of a cunning black cat (reader as black cat).





	Caught in a Web

Neon lights, brick walls and shit stinking sewers. He sat atop a vacant roof looking over the streets of Chinatown. No one seemed to sleep around here, not even the sewer rats. The spandex dawned superhero munched on his fresh hot pizza, taking a break from his usual scouting.

The brown eyed man nearly chokes on his pepperoni slice seeing a shady man trailing a young woman into an alley. Typical mobbing, but it could lead to something worse.

Pulling down his web patterned mask, cover his chin, he tosses the now empty pizza box down the street. Shooting it with his web, directing the box right into a trash bin.

He runs across the roofs right atop the alleyway. Dropping himself quietly onto the fire escape stairs, waiting for the right moment.

The shady man marches his way into the alley, stopping in his tracks when he realises, he wasn’t alone. He frantically looks around for the woman he was following. The web-slinger watches as the woman seemingly pops out of nowhere, kicking the man down with one blow. His head making a bone-breaking noise as it connects with the red brick wall. He immediately collapsed into a lifeless pile of bone and meat.

The woman takes a deep breath, sighing loudly. Immediately she began digging into his pockets. 

The spider looks on with confusion, was she the one robbing him?

Shit, he jumps off the rails with the tiniest of sound. Landing on his feet against the wet alley, he sees the woman still crouched over the man. With his spidey-senses he could hear the tapping of her fingernails against the glass screen echoing.

He rolls his head and shoulders, puffing his chest out. He asks carefully, “Need some help?”

The woman suddenly turns towards him. Looking him up and down, causing him to feel small. Your eyes burning a hole in him before you shake your head, seemingly unfazed by the overgrown Apider, “Nope, not really.”

He looks on at you, again confused. Did you not know who he was, maybe you were a tourist?

He approach you with caution, still unsure of your position in this situation. He glance over your shoulder to a blinking screen rolling with green codes. The unconscious man’s phone attached to your laptop with a cable of sorts.

You were hacking his phone.

“Would you mind telling me what you’re doing?” He asks, trying his best to seem authoritative and failing miserably it seems.

You don’t seem to care, not bothering to look back at him, “I mind, get going Spider-Man.”

You did know who he was, yet you weren’t cooperating. He knew he had haters, J. Jonah Jameson being a huge collaborator in that ring. Yet, he at least hoped he had some sense of justice allowing any good citizen to work with him.

Indeed, your lack of cooperation made you seem in the wrong.

“Were you in trouble?”

You sigh, “No.”

He furrows his brow behind the mask, side stepping around you. Finally facing your front on he takes a good look at you, maybe he could at least be able to recognise you, if you indeed were a criminal later in his database.

Long brown-haired woman, seemingly in your early twenties or even late teens. You whipped your eyes towards him once during this conversation, your eyes glowing light blue. You cocked your head, as if you were challenging him.

He was growing impatient at this point, “Just tell me, did you steal his phone. You’re hacking it, now aren’t you?”

You click her tongue, “It’s not stealing if it was already mine. The data, not the phone that is.” You stated matter of factly.

You sounded like you were speaking in code, like you didn’t want to say what you were actually doing.

“It’s still stealing.”

You tap away a couple more times before pushing the screen of your laptop down, “Oh shut up, so Spider-Man leaving his webs all over New York isn’t vandalism? You do realise that your shit only comes off with special, web cleaners right…those big skyscrapers you love swinging from, takes them months to get your spider-crap off.”

He was offended, spider-crap, they were not spider-crap they were so much more than that. He couldn’t express that though, that he was offended, hurt even. That a simple girl got the better of Spider-Man, maybe you got the better of him but not Spider-Man. 

You only stared at him, watching him have an inner conflict. His camera lens like eyes squinting around. You rolled your eyes, completely done with this situation. Trying to leave quietly it seemed that his spidey-sense were rather, good.

“Woah! No, I need to know what you’re doing,” He stops you in your tracks. Trying to swipe at the phone in your his right hand. You pull away with a frown.

Stepping away from the Spider, “Now that’s stealing, Spider-Man is stealing? Such irony.”

He seemed really annoyed now, crossing his arms. Those athletic biceps flexing through his spandex. 

You quickly toss the phone against the wall beside the now, snoring man. The glass shattering before it drops on the ground beside the man. Spider-Man looks over at the phone, now completely busted.

You take this moment to bolt.

“Hey! Stop! You can’t just run away!”

You can hear his footsteps chasing you before it completely stops, hearing only whooshes and squirts. Well, he was going to catch up really quick, but you had a backup plan of course.

After a few moments of the chase you had sight of exactly what you wanted, the dark metallic vehicle ahead with tinted windows. You stopped in your tracks right in front of it. 

Hearing the Spider drop right behind you, his hand nearing your shoulder. You took this chance to play with his sense of justice—jumping behind him. 

Pushing against his shoulder blades, peeking over his broad shoulders. 

“What are you—”

“Ah, here you are. Give me the drive, Y/n.”

Spider-Man seemed to understand your actions now. Looking right at the thugs ahead. You hid behind him, like the poor helpless girl you were pretending to be. His hand coming right to your side, pushing you further behind him.

You swallowed, slightly nervous. Feeling his webbed gloved hand holding onto your arm, keeping you behind him lessened it.

“Who are you?” Spider-Man asked the man ahead.

The sunglass dawning brute laughs, cracking his knuckles. “This ain’t about ‘ya Spider-Man. Just me and the girl.”

“That doesn’t sound very good,” He counters.

He turns his head, hoping to hear your explanation.

“They want the drive I’ve got,” You stated the obvious.

Spider-Man sighs, “I know that, what else.”

The brute didn’t seem to want to play, tapping his feet impatiently but not daring to step closer.

You bite your tongue, “It’s just got info about their shady business, okay.”

Guessing that was enough, Spider-Man picked a side.

“You better leave, dude, she’s just a kid.” 

The brute laughs even louder. He waves his fist, more men coming out of the vehicle behind him. Things just got intense. Spider-Man stood his ground, moving back, pushing you further and further away.

“A kid? She—a fuckin’ kid, oh Spider-Man you don’t even know. She’s—”

A brick collides with the man’s face, probably breaking his jaw in the process. The brute curses and his men attack. Spider-Man shoves you away, right behind a stinky back alley bin.

You hide, leaning out to watch the action. You weren’t going to miss this.

He takes the men skill-fully, and non-lethal. A few kicks, punches, squirts of his web into their faces and fists. None of them being able to land a single hit on the hero.

With them all bound by untearable web, he marches towards the brute holding onto his jaw. The larger man spits blood on the ground, pointing at you.

“That bitch, you’re on the wrong side Spider-Man.”

Spider-Man shakes his head, “She’s not the one with a gun in her hands.”

The brute’s eyes widened, before he snarls. Before he could even shoot, the gun in his hand slams against the wall, sealed within webs.

“She’s a fucking rat, you ain’t smart spider. She’s done so much bad you won’t even understand—”

Spider-Man cocks his head, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

You couldn’t help but feel impressed. He really had a way with words, his confidence, his aura. Shit, it was kind of hot. He was also standing up for you, he didn’t even know you.

With that Spider-Man knocks the man out before his fists even reached a close proximity. He cracks his back, pleased with his execution. Turning back to see if you were okay, he finds nothing.

He races towards the spot, nothing. He sighs, springing up the roof to look around the streets. You disappeared into thin air, without a word. Without a thank you.

All he got was a name, a name he’d spend the entire night ripping his database apart for, he was in deep shit.

image  
A week had passed and nothing, he’s got nothing. There was no news of those guys either. They all just, disappeared.

He wandered around the office at F.E.A.S.T. with his head on backwards, of course until Aunt May had something to say.

“Jungkook, you need to take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.” She sat him down on her office couch, face to face.

Jungkook sighed, “Some girl trouble, it’s no big deal May.”

“Is it MJ? How has she been? I haven’t heard from her in—”

“It’s not MJ. It’s… I don’t even know her, I—it’s hard to explain,” Jungkook sighs, burying his face in his hands in frustration.

May rubs his back comfortingly, “It better not be a one-time thing, Kook, I swear—”

“It’s not!” Jungkook exclaimed, his face beet red, “I don’t do that stuff! I don’t even know her name, I just met her during my Spider-Man night patrols.”

“Oh, you met her, in your suit?” May’s eyes wideneg. This hasn’t happened before.

Jungkook gives her a shy smile, “Yea…she was very different and interesting. All I got is a name and just the first for that matter. I can’t find anything on the girl and—”

“Woah, you couldn’t ‘find’ anything. You were searching for her? Kook, you’re not stalking her right?”

“No! I just heard that she’s in trouble and I don’t want anything to happen to her but she’s like a ghost. Aunt May! I would never—”

“I know, I know. I was joking,” She smiled. He was extremely flustered, and she knew more than he’d let on.

“But are you sure you’re only looking for her because you’re ‘worried’ or…” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Jungkook groans, “Aunt May, please!”

She continued to tease him, on and on. Until she had to leave to help her employees at work and Jungkook had to get home. 

image  
On his way home, Jungkook had come across a new thing. An exhibition, New York Academy of Art’s student exhibition. Jungkook loved art, mainly admiring it. Luckily he had his camera with him, maybe he could get a few photos.

He walks in to be greeted by a very excited student, “Oh my god! Someone’s actually here! Hello! Welcome to our finals exhibition, here’s a ticket—you should be able to see everyone’s art maybe see some artists!”

She shoves the ticket in his hand, he nods thanking her. She pushes him into the first room and leaves, without even introducing herself.

Jungkook eases his way in, not completely sure where to go or anything at all. There were really no signs, arrows, or people around. Strange.

He takes his time admiring the work of the art students, he sometimes wishes he’d be that talented. Snapping a few photos on the way around, he stops at one artist’s work that truly catches his eye.

Snapping a quick photo, he begins to read the information next to the painting. Signifying its artist, media and meaning.

He hears a snicker behind him, whipping around as normally as he could without activating his sense. 

In front of him, was a familiar face. It was the girl he met last week. It had to be, same hair, same face, apart from the eyes. They were green this time. 

You stared at the boy, holding a camera in front of you. His face twisting, thinking hard. “What are you doing here?”

“Uhm, I’m sorry?” His voice rang in your ear.

You look around, wondering if anyone else was here too, “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you in my class before and the pre-show hasn’t opened yet.”

His face turns red, he starts stuttering, “Well―I, I was told to―to, uh.”

He directs your sight towards the ticket in his hand, you sigh, “Oh, I’m guessing the overly enthusiastic girl out front gave you this.”

You point at the ticket in his hand, right at the opening time, “Six pm. Sorry to say, it’s four right now.”

“That’s, that’s okay. I can leave.”

You suddenly felt bad, the boy was already here, he was also pretty cute. There was no harm in him staying right.

“It’s okay, you don’t seem like trouble.”

He smiles thankfully, out stretching his hand, “I’m Jungkook.”

“I’m Y/n.”

His eyes widened suddenly. You were confused but he responds before you could ask. 

He flutters, waving his hand around, “You’re Y/n? The―uh―the artist! You painted this?”

Jungkook faces the painting, pointing at it.

“I’m grateful that you admire my work, have you seen my stuff before?”

Jungkook turns back at you with a smile, “Yea! I have.”

“Can I ask where? Was it the convention last year because I made such shitty art back then?”

Jungkook laughs, a little too loud and enthusiastically. Maybe he was nervous, “Yea! Don’t be so hard on yourself, it was amazing.”

You bite your lip, nodding.

“Yea…”

You watch him continue to look around, trailing around him, “Can I ask where you study?”

“Oh! I graduated two years ago. I went to Empire State University.”

“Wow! So, you’ve got a degree?”

“Yea, Bachelor of Science in Biophysics, it doesn’t sound very cool,” He mumbles shyly.

You tap his shoulder playfully, “Hey, it sounds awesome. All I might get is ‘artist’.”

Jungkook smiles, enjoying the little banter between you two. He looks over to you, motioning for you to follow him around.

“You must be smart, Jungkook.”

“Uh―I wouldn’t say that.”

You chuckle, “You so are! I hope you can tell me all about your studies, seems so different from me… I kind of, like that.”

Your smile captivated him. Allured him. Jungkook felt a sense of relief and comfort. He liked the sound of that, it sounds a whole lot like a beginning of something. So, he took the chance.

“How about a date?”

You tilt your head, surprised that the shy nerdy boy managed to ask you that, “A date?”

“Yea.”

You hummed, pretending to think over it dramatically, “Well, you see I’m, I don’t know. I’m quite busy these days and the exhibition and―”

“Come on, stop it,” He chuckles, a very familiar chuckle, yet you couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Okay, okay. A date sounds great, you’re planning it though! I have zero time to plan, it’s also not my thing.”

“Lucky for you, planning is just my thing.”

image  
“So, you’re saying that you went on a date with a girl who you think might be a criminal?”

“Yes.”

Taehyung shrugs, munching on some fries, “And what’s the problem again?”

“It was a great date! And now I’m too scared to keep digging, what if I find out she’s with the mob or something,” Jungkook cries, resting his forehead against his palms. Leaving his burger and fries to go stale.

“Again, what’s the problem?”

Jungkook only groans. Of course, Taehyung wouldn’t see a problem with this. Why did Jungkook even worry. He’s Spider-Man, he’s dealt with worse.

Taehyung suddenly snaps his fingers, grinning ear to ear, “I know the problem. You’re scared that you’re going to be really into her, fall in love and completely forget about MJ.”

“No! That’s not true!” Jungkook shakes his head furiously.

Taehyung laughs, he was always good at figuring him out, “It so is! It isn’t so bad, if you fall for her. At least then you’ll get some. Hasn’t MJ been avoiding you… since the breakup, like it’s very unlikely she’s going to take you back.”

Taehyung was right but Jungkook just wanted to stay in disbelief. He’s finally met something he likes, after months and months of trying his hardest to get MJ back with nothing in return. Maybe it was time that Jungkook stopped trying, now that MJ was really not going to return his love.

“Is she hot?” Taehyung’s voice makes Jungkook blush.

His eyes wide and mouth agape, “I mean―yes, of course. Like way too hot but that’s―”

“Way too hot, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“I really need to see this ‘way too hot’ girl, the only thing you’ve ever said about MJ was―she’s gorgeous, pretty, beautiful but hell, way too hot seems fine~”

“I’m not letting you see her.”

“What? Why?”

“Nope.” Jungkook shakes his head.

Taehyung whines, “Please!”

image  
Jungkook hovers over his phone, waiting for a response.

y/n: shit I need to get to bed now

y/n: gn < 3

y/n: i’ll text tomorrow!!

He smiles, heart soaring with joy, typing out a response before slipping the phone into his spandex pocket. He leans back against the pole, looking over at a friendly face.

“You’re Spider-Man!”

Jungkook, now Spider-Man, rubs his head bashfully, “Yep, that’s me!”

“I love you! Can I get a photo please!”

“Of course.”

The fanboy in his homemade Spider-Man cosplay gets off his seat, snapping a quick photo with him. Spider-Man utters a few words before taking the next stop off, tonight he needed to take a good look at Hell’s kitchen. Some shady stuff has been happening there, kidnapping, burglary, a whole lot.

There wasn’t much he could sense, nor did he catch anything suspicious. He’s right about to drop the entire case and leave for the night, but he feels a strange sensation making his ear twitch.

Looking over to his left he sees a figure, pulling themselves over the construction bars by the pier with ease. Silent and quick, he’s worried it could be something bad.

Pulling himself over with his webs, he manages to land on one of the bars furthest away, to at least account for the situation. He hums, murmuring tactics to himself, watching the feminine figure halt in their path.

The seemingly skintight sporting figure had long flowing white hair. A mask on her face that doesn’t seem to cover much at all. The black full body leotard seemed to be supported by white armour in vital areas.

He’s never seen her before, he’s never even heard of a female vigilante. He’s assuming she was good, she didn’t seem to be causing trouble. Tapping away on her arm, scanning the area.

Spider-Man takes a second to fully understand where he was, Wilson Fisks’ secret cargo hold. It had to be, he knew those men, what they wore and the guns they used.

He was mostly worried for the girl. She shouldn’t be here not knowing her stuff about what Fisk can do.

He leaps towards the girl. When she turns around to meet the flying Spider, he chokes on his breath and nearly slips off the rail.

You furrowed your eyebrow towards the red and blue figure that flew beside you. What was he doing here?

“Are you following me now Spider?” You smirked, hoping your waltz towards him would draw his attention away from the situation before him.

His camera lens eyes, blinking, looking right at your swaying hips, “Of course not. I was in the area and you looked like you were causing trouble, again.”

“Oh, come now Spider, I did not cause you trouble. I had everything under control until you showed up,” You retort, brushing your suit’s nails against his chest. You can see through his skintight suit, as he gulps.

He shakes his head, “You can’t just be here, do you not know who owns this place?”

“I might,” You shrug, “Heard he’s pretty stern but I can be pretty convincing.”

Spider-Man doesn’t seem to like that, he shakes his head again. His hand coming up to his face, holding his head, “Stern, stern isn’t the word for him. He’s―he will hurt you.”

“Aw, thanks for caring about me Spider but I can handle myself.” You turn away from him, ready to leap off the edge of the scaffolding.

Before your feet could leave the ground, you’re pulled back with immense force. Knocking your shoulder against the spandex clad man.

“Stop it. This is the second time we’ve met and you’re running off again?”

You stepped away from him, his gloved hand clasping your elbow tight.

“Does that upset you? That I just disappear? That I run from you, is it because you miss me?” You tease, nudging your elbow into his side he finally let’s go, holding onto the spot with a grunt, “Kinda cute, I missed you too.”

The Spider freezes, his mask emoting his reaction quite well. Unbeknownst to the pair was the fact that another pair of eyes were watching them, from afar but close enough to hear their conversation.

Spider-Man clicks his tongue, pointing at the guards, “They have guns, you should be careful…”

“Cat.”

“Cat?”

You shrug again, rolling your shoulders with a crack, “Yea, Black Cat. That’s my alter-ago apparently.”

He nods, repeating your title in a low murmur, “Black Cat.”

“I’m―”

“Spider-Man, I think everyone knows that.”

He stares back at you, of course you couldn’t read the expression very well. It gave you a sense of mystery. He was so intoxicating it was hard to stop yourself playing with him too much. Yet, you held back, shouldn’t scare him away, should you?

“Guess I’m pretty popular.”

You laugh, “Popular? You’re pretty famous.”

He crosses his arms, letting out the slightest of a chuckle.

You didn’t intend on keeping up this conversation with him, as fun as it was. You had something to do and you had one chance to do it. Maybe with the help of a skilled man, this would be done quickly.

“Could you help me with something?” You asked, pleading him with your eyes.

He stands tall, replying, “Of course.”

“I need to steal a painting.”

“No.”

Maybe you had worded that badly. He shakes his head protrusively, his hands waving around in dismissal. You tried again.

“There’s a fake painting that they’re going to try to auction off tomorrow night. I just want to take it and destroy it,” You explained.

Spider-Man considers this, he actually does for a while. Causing you to tap your feet against the railing impatiently.

“A fake, huh? Seems like something he’d do.”

You nod, “Yes, and knowing him after he sells that piece who knows where the money would be used.”

“Weapons, most likely.”

He seemed to be getting more trusting of you. Nodding his head. He takes a moment to access the area. Crouching down, you follow suit.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

You were more than delighted. He could probably see it in your face, the bright smile you returned to him. He couldn’t return the same, well he did but you couldn’t see that. 

You two bolted into action, like a duo you planned it out. He mostly did the planning but that’s besides the point. Making your way around the area, the pair of you managed to non-lethally take down most of the thugs, tying them up on the rails without anyone seeing. He seemed impressed, that you could actually hold your own.

Jungkook couldn’t help but feel this sense of relief. It’s been a while since he had someone that could back him up, make him feel safe like the way he always makes others feel. She was silent, quick and efficient. He shoots the last few webs needed to pull the last thug up and that was that.

You jumped through the air into the building swiftly. Jungkook follows along without falling behind. He watches your swaying hips, saunter towards a sealed door. His eyes never tearing away from the way your long white hair brushes against the apple of your bottom.

He catches himself, when he nearly trips over an electrical wire. Of course, he hears you chortle at him. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed like a teenager who’d just made a fool of himself in front of his crush. He cocks his head, scolding himself.

You made your way in front of the safe room. Fingerprints, of course. You took a look around and saw a very convenient doorknob not far away. Making way towards it you could hear Spider-Man asking what you were doing.

“Well, we need a fingerprint, right?” You pulled out a device, he’d seen a couple of times.

Scanning the doorknob quickly, it saves a fingerprint. You pray it would work, or else you’d have to scan the entire area, even those passed out men outside if needed.

Turning back towards the Spider who stands idle next to the door, tapping into the system you entered the fingerprint and the light flashes green, “Ta-da.”

The Spider seems impressed, nodding his head.

Your eyes dart towards the painting when the door gapes open. You nearly run at it, eyes glimmering with its beauty.

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

Spider-Man takes a look around. You begin to pull the painting off the hooks and cut it out of the frame. Rolling the thing up and placing it in a cylindrical tube placed not far away. 

He huffs, “Seems a little too easy.”

“Would you prefer it be harder, Spider?” You jab, finishing up.

His eyes squint, “No, but I just―”

Of course, it wasn’t that fucking easy. You just wanted to hope. The lights started to blink red, you could hear loud stomping getting closer. And then, right within a blink of an eye, what seemed like an army of armed men enter the safe room with guns in hand. 

You panic, trying to step back, hearing the guns fire.

Instead of searing hot pain, you felt a gush of wind. A hand on your waist holding you tight against a hot body. You were outside? How did you―?

You sighed with relief. Spider-Man saves the day of course. He swings you out of the pier onto a vacant building. Letting you drop on your feet softly, he moves away.

You pat around yourself to check for any wounds, none. The painting was intact, and nothing was wrong, right?

You turned to thank the Spider to see him hunched over, grasping his gut. His bleeding gut. Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head, “Spider! Shit, are―are you okay?”

“Yes, but no, dam this hurts.”

You thought about the choices you could make, leave him to die or take him home, to your home where he’d know exactly who you were―the latter was your only decision, without a second thought. You felt a gut-wrenching pain shoot through you, it was your fault. You hold onto him, allowing him to rest on you.

image  
He’d passed out the moment you’d enter through the window. You had managed to rip the damn suit off him, thankfully he had underwear on because that would’ve made the whole ordeal a little more awkward.

His extremely chiseled abdomen eying you the entire time you took the bullet out, thankfully he had minor incisions. His suit took most of the impact but heck, you still stitched him up (,just) in case.

He laid peacefully on your dim light living room couch, his mask still on his face. It felt wrong to just steal a glance at the true face of Spider-Man, it would be so much more rewarding or rather when he’d show you himself.

Though you kept a close eye on him, you know, to see if he’s still breathing through the spandex covering his nose and lips. Since the thing was so tight, could he even breath properly? You made some dinner, making sure to have extra for when he wakes. You were munching on some snacks and watching television when his legs started brushing against your own.

Until, his leg starts brushing against your own. Turning over to your right you could see him start to waver, words spluttering past his lips.

“Uh, my head hurts,” He mumbles. Proceeding to panic when he gets a look at you, his hands fumbling onto his face, feeling that the mask was still on he sighs with relief.

“Did you―”

“I’m not that kind of person,” You cut him off.

Spider-Man shakes his head, “I know, I was going to ask if you stitched me up.” He feels at the bandages wrapped around his waist.

You felt thankful, that he doesn’t see you as bad anymore. Sounds like he even trusts you.

“I did…I apologize in advance if the stitches are a little off. I’m not a doctor but I tried.” You bite your bottom lip.

He nods, “Thank you.”

You take a deep breath, feeling the slightly bit of awkward tension now that you didn’t know what to say. You took a glance at the kitchen table, remembering that you had something for him.

“Are you hungry? I have pasta.”

Spider-Man’s eyes widens, he nods like an excited kid, “Yes! I’m starving.”

He inhales the damn bowl of carbs like it was nothing. His mask half up, you at least get to see a little bit of his face. He had a rather thin top lip and plump bottom ones, sharp jaw and slight dent of his cheeks, he must be extremely good looking to be making you feel this way from just a teeny peek.

Of course, you’ve seen him nearly naked. He’s covered up now, in a large tee shirt you had and sweatpants the fit tight on his thick thighs. Spider-Man had a banging body, not that everyone didn’t know that. He showcased that hard-earned body with his spandex suit everyday, but it was different to see the skin underneath.

“Have you eaten?” He speaks. You furrow your eyebrow at him with confusion. “You’re watching me eat, in a weird way.”

He must’ve caught you staring at him, his face, his lips. You wave your hands, “I ate. I’m just daydreaming.”

The bottom half of his face breaks out into a chuckle, his lips stretching into an attractive, pretty smile. The curve of his lips frames his teeth so well, it was probably the most beautiful smile you’ve every laid eyes on, yet it was so familiar.

“You’re staring again.”

“Can’t I stare at an attractive boy?”

He chokes on his drink, wiping his lips with the end of the tee shirt, “Wh―what, you don’t even know what I look like.”

“Looks aren’t the only thing that makes one attractive,” You tease, “Besides, I’ve seen everything apart from the top half of your face and what’s inside your boxers. I’d say I know 75% of what you look like, Spider-Man.”

The Spider doesn’t seem to know what to say, he only looks between the two of you. Across the table from each other, rather far away.

“You’re straightforward, I like that.” He chuckles.

You reply, “Does that mean I get a reward?” Your voice, cutting through him.

He gulps, “What reward do you want?”

You hum, biting the inside of your lip as you though. Eyes burning into him, you can see him tense up with suspense.

“Maybe a kiss?”

“A―a ki―kiss?”

You sigh, “Just a suggestion, I don’t mean it literally Spider-Man.”

You didn’t expect the hero many loves so much to be so, boyish and shy when it comes down to it. It was rather cute and unexpected, kind of feeding into your ego knowing you had this effect on the Spider-Man.

You begin to get off you seat, only to have the half-masked man follow you right along back towards the living room. You turn back to him with a crooked eyebrow.

He pulls at his fingers nervously, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.”

“Could you speak in a way I’d understand, please?”

“I wouldn’t mind kissing you,” He states.

Your eyebrow twitches, you cock you head with a smirk at him, “Really?”

He said that, he said just one kiss but hell it wasn’t just one kiss. Spider-Man’s hot burning lips against your own was unimaginable. When it happened your mind blanks, only to return when his hand brushes against the side of your hips. Holding onto you, pulling your hips into his own. 

With a moan leaving your lips, he takes the opportunity to slip his heat dripping tongue into you. Roping your tongue with his. 

He sucks you back into him, your body rocking around against his with moans just exchanging between you two. His hands had a mind of their own, hoisting your ass into him. Locking your legs around his waist, his very large, very obvious bulge just kneading your core.

You could feel his mask brushing against your face. Pulled up over his nose, he pushes it against your face wanting to feel you closer and closer.

“Spider―this isn’t one kiss,” You groan, feeling his lips trail down over your neck.

Spider-Man breathes air against the throbbing spot on your neck purposely, “I know, I’m sorry―I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay,” You place your fingers into the peeking hair on the back of his head under his mask, “We could keep going if you want…”

“I can’t…I can’t show you―”

“Keep the mask on then,” You suggest. 

His lip twitches, maybe he liked the sound of that. A little too much. 

Jungkook never thought about that. How he could just keep the thing on, he felt this strange way. Knowing that you didn’t know what he looked like yet, you were so willing.

He couldn’t help but feel like he was lying to you, lying about himself. You knew him, he knew you but not right here. He knew you were Black Cat, the day art student and night time vigilante. You only knew Jeon Jungkook, the photographer who you went on one date with and haven’t kissed yet. And Spider-Man, a crime fighting hero. They were two different people for you.

Maybe he felt like he was getting cheated on. As if you were about to sleep with someone else, knowing that you were still talking to him. He had a stressful time trying to juggle you in his hands and the idea that he felt awful that you were practically cheating on him…with himself.

You idiot, Jungkook.


End file.
